Payback Can Be A Killer, Literally Final
by Kira699
Summary: A Killer wants revenge on Grissom, and goes after the love of his life. The team all get involved. minor GSR, not related to any season or episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Payback Can Be A Killer, Literally.**

**CBS owns CSI, I just borrow the characters and have some fun with them. No characters were really harmed in the writing of this story.**

**Chapter 1**

'_Gill Grissom,_

_Sara Sidle has three days to live, on the third day the building she is in will be demolished, as will she. This is your team's ultimate test, find her if you can. You won't find me as I am no longer in Nevada, she is on her own. When her body is found, I hope you can live with the guilt of failing her, but I doubt it._

_Goodbye Mr Grissom_

_P.S. Sara's last words were that she loves you.'_

Grissom hung his head in his hands with shock, then stood up and walked out of his office.

"Conference room everyone, NOW! Drop whatever you are working on, this has priority."

The team sat around the conference table in wonder at what 'this' was, knowing Grissom is had to be important and urgent but they had to wait.

"Ok Grissom what is so important that we dragged off our other cases, and why isn't Sara here as well?" asked Catherine.

"I'll explain as much as I can, most of which I don't know, however Nick for this I want you and Catherine to check out Sara's apartment and the CCTV footage of it all.

"Warrick, I want you to find out from the city engineers information on all building demolition in three days time, and stop them from going ahead."

"Wait a minute Gil, what's going on, a little information would be nice, what are we working towards and for?"asked Catherine.

"All I know is that Sara has been kidnapped and will die in three days time when the building she is in is demolished. So we don't have much time to stop this. If he has done what he said he would do, then she will die within the week anyway due to no food or drink. I've asked Brass to put an APB out on her car."

The entire team sat stunned, this was the first they'd heard of this and it understandably shook them up.

"Catherine you are going to be the lead on this case, I can't be involved except on the periphery and in the lab." Grissom handed Catherine the letter he'd received.

"Let's get to work guys, we have a friend to save then we work on catching the criminal. Mission Saving Sara has commenced and Grissom will be running interference with Ecklie on this," stated Catherine.

The team bustled off in all directions to their assigned destinations, Greg staying on call for when they discovered Sara's car.

-/-

Sara herself wasn't quite sure what had happened, the last things she remembered were driving home, stopping for groceries, getting back into her car and then nothing until she woke up here, wherever here was. Her head hurt and she felt something liquid run down her face and another small trickle down the back of her neck, she surmised it had to be her own blood. She tried to lift her hand up to feel it but discovered her hands handcuffed behind her back. _'This is so not good Sidle, you're hurt, handcuffed, hell girl you can't even see, uh oh, now you can feel the cuffs around your ankles too, can this get any worse. Probably, but don't tempt fate.'_

"I see you are awake Ms Sidle, good. Now I can explain myself, and your inevitable fate and your misplaced trust in your friends. This is how it works, you can't see because of the duct tape over your eyes, can't talk because of same duct tape, wrists handcuffed as are your ankles. But I'm not going to kill you, but in three days you will be dead and I will be in another state. I'm not even going to tell you who I am, just in case your friends do save you."

He ripped the tape off her mouth so she could say a few final words and so he could give her her last meal.

"Use this time wisely Ms Sidle, say what you want, any personal goodbyes I'll put on this tape for you, and feed you, because this is your last meal and drink."

"Why me you bastard? Why do I always have to suffer because someone has a bad hair day? More importantly where the hell am I?"

"Interesting questions Ms Sidle, firstly, you came as a natural choice because you love Gil Grissom, and he loves you. You are his life, and I hate the man who put me away ten years ago, it's my revenge. As for where you are, you are in a building that will be demolished in three days, so I don't have to be here for you to die. Even if they find the right building, they'll have a job finding you once you are hidden away, now you may sleep, you will sleep. The drugs in the food should kick in shortly, so goodbye Sara, have a nice death."

He put more tape on her mouth, looked down at her as she drifted away with the drugs and decided that he had to get in a little something to make her hurt so that moving was not only difficult, it was painful for her. He gave her two hard kicks into her ribs, hearing at least one snap.

Hiding her was somewhat more difficult, but due to the building's crawl spaces between the floor of one storey and the ceiling below, he managed to pull up some of the older boards and fit her into the space, it wasn't awfully high, but it was wide and long. He nailed the boards back on and checked on her position by the little inspection trap door set into the floor, it was only big enough for one small or very lithe person, he was neither but managed to look in, she was safely tucked away. They'd never find her in time.

**If you liked it or were disappointed I'd still like to know. No reviews, no updates.**

**Oh and insert reviews by clicking the review button, thanks heaps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Payback Can Be A Killer, Literally.**

**CBS owns CSI, I just borrow the characters and have some fun with them. No characters were really harmed in the writing of this story.**

**Can they find her? Alive? Dead? In time? Read on.**

**Chapter 2**

Nick and Catherine found nothing out of place at Sara's apartment, it looked as though she'd never even made it home from the last shift, even her refrigerator was empty and there was nothing on the CCTV footage of her coming home. Catherine had grown quite close to Sara over the years, even had taken her to the grocery store for food when Sara refused to eat on her own. That was the next place to visit, Cath knew they had CCTV cameras, inside and in the parking lot, she said a private prayer.

Warrick was rather astounded at how many sites were up for demolition within the next three days, it seemed that the new Mayor was insistent on cleaning up the bad neighbourhoods and redeveloping them, so the old ones had to go. It was long overdue but now this would be a nightmare, and complicated one. They needed something that stood out from them, something not common in the whole scheme. He found it after much searching, he only hoped he wasn't too late.

The information was new, so new that it only hit the engineer's database within the last two hours, one double storey house, up for demolition in three days, sold to the city that day, name of vendor unknown as yet. Warrick wrote down the address and sped down the hall and ran into Jim Brass.

"Whoa Warrick, you look like you got something, so have I, Grissom's waiting in the conference room for us."

The next day they sat down at the table with Grissom, Brass had found Sara's car parked in an abandoned parking lot, but it was close to the address Warrick had in his hand. Grissom got out his cell and dialed Catherine's number, told her and Nick to meet them at the address. Greg was going to process the car. Things were moving faster now. There was hope, but the hope was that it was the right address and that they were in time.

They all reached the address, they didn't need a warrant as it was as it was now county property and unoccupied, totally deserted, but there were signs of recent activity. Footprints and cigarette butts outside, tyre marks from some unknown vehicle, very unusual too, not a car though. Working their way inside, they found evidence of more than one person being here, blood on the floor, long strands of dark brown hair, shorter hairs that were a lighter brown, a plate with remains of food on it and a water bottle, empty. The air was stale with cigarette smoke and found a full ashtray. Everything was bagged, tagged and sent back to the lab. They had searched the entire house from attic to basement and no Sara. Had they been wrong? Only the lab could tell them that, however if they weren't wrong, where was Sara?

Grissom's cell rang with results, the blood was Sara's as was the long hair, the food was laced with Rohypnol in a large dose, water bottle the same. The cigarette butts and short hairs came back with a hit in CODIS, Jefferey Masterson. Long rap sheet including the rape and murder of a law enforcement officer, he got 25 years but was paroled two months ago. Grissom had enough evidence to get him the death penalty, but the DA gave him a deal if he pleaded guilty. '_Sara where are you, please be alive_,' Grissom thought to himself. Another voice almost called to him gently, '_I'm not dead yet Grissom, please find me.'_

Now they knew who, but again, no Sara. Brass had called in every favour he had coming, police officers scoured every site on the demolition list and found nothing. They were back to square one and time was running out. With such a high dosage of rohypnol in her system Sara could easily OD, she could be dead now for all they knew.

-/-

Sara wasn't dead, she just didn't feel very much alive either. She was slowly waking up, feeling nauseous, but fought it down, feeling thirsty and feeling very much in pain. She heard a faint shout "LVPD" coming from outside, and thought of Gil saving her, feet ran around seemingly above her and then quiet settled upon her once more. '_They didn't find you Sidle, they were walking on top of you but didn't see you. You must then be under the floorboards, how to make them hear me?_'

Sara tried to lift her feet to bang on the boards but her ribs protested at the muscle usage and she was still too weak from the roofies to do anything. If only she could get this tape off her mouth, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. '_Find me guys, please, and hurry'_

-/-

"We must have missed something Grissom, she's in that house I know it, but where, it's huge, and if she isn't in it, she's close to it. We could bring in the dogs.."

"No Catherine, he's testing US, not the dogs, we have to find her or it'll happen again. Believe me I know this guy. Warrick get me the blueprints on that house, I'm sure we did miss something, and don't worry, the dogs will be brought in but after we give the place another run through, then it's doggy time."

The blueprints were on the layout table within the hour. The city planning department broke every record in the book getting them out, at Warrick's insistence and demanding. The house had a few unusual features about it, it was an older house, higher ceilings, larger crawl spaces between floors, double roofed, tile over slate. It had solid double brick walls, with insulation spaces in between that were never filled, just creating an air insulation pocket, strong Oregon cross braces and beams supporting each ceiling and the roof, ornate oak beams in the attic. This was one unusual house by Vegas standards, it was also very rare, so should be saved, not demolished.

Grissom jumped on the phone to a friend who deals with heritage trust buildings and got him to place it on his short list, cancelling any hope of demolition until it was examined properly, by an expert. The expert's name was Thomas Long. Thomas phoned Grissom and came in to the lab to examine the blueprints with him.

"Mind if I call you Tom? " asked Grissom politely as both men shook hands.

"Go ahead Mr Grissom, it's my name."

"Just Grissom or Gil will do, anyway this house is rare is it not? This is also a reason why I have a problem with it because of it's unusual construction."

"Yes indeed it is rare to have any of these left in Vegas, but why the problem Grissom?"

"It was put up for demolition yesterday, and I am sure that one of my CSIs is in that house somewhere, hidden, so that we can't find her. For that I need your help. Firstly to kill the demolition order, then we have to take parts of it apart to find her, she could be any or every crawlspace in that house, dead or alive we are not sure of that part."

"No problem there, I need to inspect it first though, also do you have a thermal imaging camera?"

"Yes of course, I forgot that because we never considered he'd be so devious to hide her somewhere like that. He's not known for his creativity, just his cruelty."

**EEEEEEEEEK! I wonder what will happen next.**

**And I do love old architecture but I have no knowledge of the intricacies of it.**

**If you liked it or were disappointed I'd still like to know. No reviews, no updates.**

**Oh and insert reviews by clicking the review button, thanks heaps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Payback Can Be a Killer, Literally**

**Disclaimer: Who ME? Sorry I'm just borrowing them.**

**Well so far she's not dead, but… I don't like that weather forecast.**

Chapter 3

**Day 2 Late**. Once more everyone headed out to the old house and were horrified by the sight of bulldozers arriving at the scene, ready to knock the house down.

The city engineer approached them cautiously, "Sorry guys, I know how it looks but the place is already condemned, it's not structurally sound. That's the only reason we've had to push ahead the demolition date to now."

"One of my CSIs is in that house somewhere, alive or dead we don't know, but we have to get her out."

"Ok well how do you want to handle this? Another of you go in and the house falls apart? Sorry Mr Grissom you can't go in there. If you had a warrant then perhaps, but otherwise forget it, I refuse to let you or anyone else be put in danger. This house comes down today. "

"Excuse me a moment, I'm Thomas Long, Heritage Trust, and this house has been tentatively classified as a preservation site, pending an inspection, which I aim to do right now. I also have the paperwork to back it up, signed by no less than the Mayor. If there is even the remotest chance of saving a young woman's life, we're taking it so stand aside."

The city engineer looked like he would explode, Jim Brass ordered his officers to create a perimeter around the scene to prevent the bulldozers from starting. A canine unit had arrived to back them up, included in that unit was a search and rescue dog.

"Hear me out first before you go in then please."

"We are listening, but speak quickly." Brass ordered.

"I inspected that building myself early this morning, and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. The house has been tampered with. The support beams have been attacked with a saw. The roofing beams are the worst, the rest only partially but if the roof falls, the rest will go too probably."

"Then we don't have any time to waste, straight in with the dogs and straight out again."

Grissom, the dog, handler, the engineer, and Catherine all entered the building once more, Grissom with the thermal imaging camera in hand. He ran it over inch of the walls, nothing, he ran it over every inch of the floor, still nothing. The dog and his handler, Officer Mark Johnson, were going on Sara's scent and the dog leapt up stairs to the room they had collected evidence from. The dog started barking and clawing at the floor. Grissom ran the camera over the floor and what he saw chilled him to the bone. A warm body, unmoving.

Pulling the carpet up they found the inspection hatch and Catherine shone her flashlight in, looking along the passage and saw a mass of dark brown hair, mottled with blood staring back at her.

"She's here Griss, and we have to get her out quickly."

The city engineer looked at them with crowbars in their hands, ready to rip up the floor, and stopped them abruptly.

"Take up any floor boards and this room loses some structural integrity, the floor boards and the damaged supporting beams are all that's keeping this place together and with the beams compromised, I don't know what will happen if you rip up the boards. The hatch however can be made bigger with only a small risk. He produced a hand saw and cut through on part of the hatch support joist, into the floorboard next to it and removed the wood creating enough space for one person to fit into.

Grissom looked at the hole and knew he wouldn't fit in there, you'd need to be a contortionist in reality or…

"Catherine, think you could fit in there? "

"Still got my figure Grissom, and my fitness, yeah I can get in there, getting out should be fun though, I'll need equipment for it.

Grissom spoke to Brass on the walkie talkie. "Brass , get a search and rescue headset, belt and rope and get them up here fast."

"Will do Griss."

Fast wasn't the word for it, Jim Brass practically flew up the stairs. Catherine attached the headset, Grissom buckled on the harness for her and a carabiner with the rope. She then eased herself into the hole and crawled forward to Sara.

-/-

Sara had faintly heard a dog barking and voices above her but her own black world was spinning, breathing was becoming difficult, Her nose was becoming clogged and with her mouth still taped she couldn't breathe through it. Her ribs added to the discomfort, and she was sure one of her lungs was damaged. Then she smelt it, a familiar perfume, Catherine. She wasn't alone anymore, she tried to say something, but all that came out was a grunt, she tried to move but couldn't. Catherine crawled forward where she came up next to Sara.

"Sara, stay still, let me get this tape off your mouth first, then your eyes." With that she quickly ripped off the tape and Sara screamed in pain and coughed up some blood.

"Cath, am I glad to see you, can you get me out of here?"

"Working on it Sara, let's have a look at you first, hmm, ok not good."

Catherine saw the handcuffs and knew she needed a key but had no way of getting one in time.

"Jim this is going to more difficult than I thought, she's handcuffed so it'll be a slow drag back." He was horrified at the thought of Sara, the young woman he thought of as a daughter, handcuffed in such a tight space.

"Ok Sara, I can't do anything about the cuffs yet, we'll have to get you out first ok?"

"Ok Cath, but it just hurts so much to breathe, I'll hang in there though."

"I know honey, I have to drag you back to the entrance and get you out, this house is not structurally sound, so we have to hurry."

"Catherine, I can't hurry anywhere, the whole world is spinning, I'm in pain and I just need out, slowly."

"Catherine! Hurry this up if you can, we have a extreme weather warning, strong winds are picking up, all the guys outside are taking shelter."

"Sorry Sara this is going to be fast after all, we'll worry about everything else afterwards, provided we get out alive. Pull me back guys."

All the men upstairs hauled on Catherine's lifeline and pulled her back, only stopping once when she lost her grip on Sara and had to grab her again.

"Make sure there are paramedics standing by, she's coughing up blood. Come on Sara not far now, push with both feet if you can."

"Easy for you to say Cath, yours aren't chained together, and these things hurt." Sara started a coughing fit, more blood coming up and out of her nose. Then she was still, no sign of life, she had passed out, now she was dead weight for Catherine to drag back and she was having difficulty.

"Grissom, Sara has passed out, she's just too heavy as she is, there is no choice, cut the damned floor boards or she'll die right here, just get us the hell out of here. Her pulse is very weak and her breathing is almost non existant."

**A/N Will they succeed? Will Sara survive? Will the house collapse? Who knows? *evil laugh* Ok I do.**

**Now I daresay someone out there actually reads this. No reviews, no updates.**

**If you would like to know what comes next, you know what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Payback Can Be a Killer, Literally**

**Disclaimer: Who ME? Sorry I'm just borrowing them.**

**Well so far she's not dead, but this story ain't finished yet.**

Chapter 4

Grissom grabbed the saw from the engineer, amid protests, and began cutting the boards, he was mid way through the third when the house creaked ominously. The engineer took that his cue to exit the house. "Right everyone out who doesn't need to be in here, including you Officer Johnson and you Tom, and take the paramedics out as well, we'll need them alive not dead." Grissom finished the boards and ripped up the remains by hand and saw Sara with Catherine by her head. He knelt and lifted Sara out, her face pale and screwed up in pain. "Come on out Cath, we have to get out of here now, help her out Jim, and cut that damned lifeline."

Grissom ran out to the ambulance with Sara in his arms and after getting a handcuff key to unlock all the cuffs, let the paramedics get to work on her, starting her on a tracheal ventilator, an IV replenishing lost fluids and adding antibiotics into the mix to stop infections in her cut head.

Then he heard someone shouting. "The roof is falling in!"

It wasn't the floor boards at all that were the problem, the roof support beams that had been cut halfway through by Masterson were completing the task he started. He was making sure the house came down either way.

Brass and Catherine were heading down the stairs, at the bottom step, when the upper floor collapsed. Brass thrown bodily against the front door, Catherine had disappeared from his sight. Jim felt a pain in his back and something across his left leg, something heavy. He was trying to analyse what it was when he blacked out.

-/-

Everyone outside the house watched in horror as a cloud of dust enveloped what was left of the upper storey of the house, they saw no sign of Jim Brass or Catherine Willows, they were still in there somewhere.

Sara was stabilized in the ambulance and rushed to hospital, Grissom went with her. Warrick, Nick and Greg waited with the police and let Officer Johnson and his dog search the wreckage. Nick was appalled when he heard one officer mention that they'd need cadaver dogs, he wanted to punch his lights out. Warrick instead talked to the officer about spreading malicious gossip, and that Jim Brass would be tearing him a new one shortly.

Catherine was lying in the basement, she could actually see where she was, she just couldn't move, her right arm was pinned by bricks and a wooden beam on top, she was face down with something heavy across her back. Something else had hit her legs, she couldn't move them. Blood dripped down her face due to many lacerations from the debris. She remembered that she hadn't taken off her headset, did it still work?

"Can anyone hear me?"

Nick heard it first, and was quickly on the radio to reply.

"Yes Cath we hear you, you sound faint, you'll need to speak up a bit."

"Nicky? Good, here's what I know, Jim should be inside the front door, I saw him thrown there, I'm in the basement, I can't move and I can't speak any louder, breathing is hard right now. I have something across my back and it's heavy. Help me Nicky, please hurry."

He hated how that sounded, she wasn't in good shape.

"Right they are both still alive, Jim is in by the front door, Catherine is in the basement, let's get em out. NOW!"

Getting Jim out was relatively easy, a beam had broken his leg and pinned it there, they had to cut through the beam, the main worry was his back. The suit he was wearing was in tatters, slivers of wood protruded and the paramedics had to remove the wooden splinters before applying a neck brace and a back board, his leg was bleeding badly. Nick only hoped he hadn't broken his back.

Nick turned around to see a huge hole where the floor used to be and looked down, a lot of rubble was down there, not much else to see except he managed to pick out a mop of blonde hair, covered in blood, Her body almost completely buried.

"Cath can you hear me?" he spoke into the radio in his hands. "C'mon girl talk to me, say anything, hell even flip me the bird if you can't talk, something, anything."

She was too exhausted to try to move her head, breathing was too difficult with that crushing weight on her, she did manage to lift her left hand to flip him the bird. Nick sighed, at least she had heard and understood. She had one last request to make, and summoned all the breath in her body for this.

"Nick, and for anyone else who is listening out there, I want my sister to be Lindsay's legal guardian, promise me that, please."

'_Oh God, she's giving up already, without a fight, I'm not going to let her do that_.' Thought Nick

"Warrick, rope, harness, car jacks and blocks, NOW! "

Warrick and Greg didn't need to be told twice, although the search and rescue teams strongly advised going down there as nothing was stable. With Nick harnessed up, he was lowered into the basement, he freed Catherine's arm, moved another beam off her legs, place the car jacks under one side of the large slab of wood and plaster that lay across her back, and started pumping the jacks up. Air was easier to get now and she revived somewhat. The crush injuries that she had sustained swung her back the other way, the intense pain tearing at her mind and she passed out.

Search and Rescue personnel joined Nick in the basement and settled more jacks into place before cutting the large and heavy piece of floor/ceiling that had been crushing her. Now she was free of all the debris and could be moved by paramedics, who now lowered a rescue stretcher down to the S & R boys.

**A/N OOPS! Now ok who guessed that that would have happened? More weird stuff to come later. Poor Jim and Cath, now what will happen?Who knows? *evil laugh* Ok I do.**

**Now I daresay someone out there actually reads this. No reviews, no updates.**

**Many thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, encouraged is appreciated, suggestions welcomed, inspiration priceless. **

**If you would like to know what comes next, you know what to do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Payback Can Be A Killer, Literally**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI, ever wonder if any of CSI ever reads this stuff?**

**So far the house collapsed, and we know the why, who and how, but don't know who got badly hurt. Read on and thou shalt discover the secrets hidden within.**

Chapter 5

At the hospital Sara was in surgery to repair her punctured lung and pin the fractured ribs, her prognosis was good but the rohypnol hadn't helped them much, it was nearly all out of her system but the dosage had been so high that they had to use a very light anaesthetic with her. When out of her system she would have to deal with more drugs, morphine and other lighter ones. Morphine and rohypnol do not mix well together.

Grissom was sitting in the waiting room, resisting all attempts to barge in a demand answers. Was he going to lose the love of his life? He had to wait and see and pray.

He was still waiting when Nick, Warrick and Greg came in and sat down, all of them looking filthy and dusty. Grissom realized then that something had happened, something he had missed when he had climbed into the ambulance with Sara.

"What's happened? Jim? Catherine? Tell me already."

"The house collapsed before they got out Griss," replied Warrick, a tired look in his eyes, "We got them out but they are not in good shape, Catherine got it the worst but kept her headset going. She's just gone into surgery as well as Jim."

A young nurse walked up to the group and asked for Gil Grissom, who stood up quite quickly.

"There is a package for you in reception Mr Grissom, no return address though, but it is postmarked Miami."

He went and retrieved the package and sat down to open it, in it was a tape recorder and a letter.

'_Gil Grissom_

_It's me again, I don't know if you have failed yet or not, but the sun is wonderful here and am enjoying the beach immensely. This tape recording was made before my departure, by me and Ms Sidle, I hope you enjoy it, she's quite the romantic, and a bit feisty. Beware, although Vegas is safe from me for a while, I'll be back if I didn't finish what I started._

_Bye Grissom_

_You know who'_

"Oh God, no."

The doctor treating Sara walked into the waiting room.

"Mr Grissom, I'm Doctor Fredericks, Ms Sidle's surgeon. The physical damage has been repaired, and she is resting now, but the rohypnol dose was way too high, as a result we can't give her any pain medication for the next 24 hours, any opiate will increase the stress on her respiratory system. Consequently her pain levels will be intense and she will be scared, so I'd like to have someone with her at all times, someone she knows."

"I'll stay with her Doctor, we are all her best friends, we'll be there for her."

The doctor was satisfied then gave Grissom her room number.

Grissom sat down in Sara's room, holding her hand, and stared at the tape recording in his hand, did he dare play it? Was any of it really necessary now if he had his Sara back? He didn't want to hear her suffering on tape, he'd wait then let her decide on whether he should listen to it, or throw it out. She had every right to choose since she wasn't dead and it was time he started opening up to her, let her in, tell her how he felt about her. He watched her as the ventilator was still breathing for her, lighter breaths on her damaged lung, she gripped his hand strongly and squeezed hard. He could tell it wasn't for confirmation of his being there, it was a grip of pain, her pain.

Slowly she opened her eyes, and felt pain wash over her, but she saw Grissom sitting there holding her hand and was relieved.

"Gil…how long have you been here?"

"Ever since they brought you out of surgery, and someone will be sitting with you around the clock until they can start you on morphine."

"Well that explains the pain then, what drug did he use on me?"

"Rohypnol, large dose too, you must have been out for hours, even perhaps 24 hours. He sent another letter, and a tape recording."

Sara's eyes averted her gaze from him, she was embarrassed by what was on that tape. He must have listened to it, but he hasn't said anything about it yet.

"Gil, could you conveniently lose that tape, or just hide it away if it needs to be used later?"

"I haven't listened to it Sara, I don't know what is on it, perhaps you should tell me before I toss it."

"Basically all my goodbyes, but they are irrelevant now, because I'm not dead yet."

"I love you too Sara Sidle,"

"You did listen to it Grissom, and you lied to me?"

'No Sara I didn't listen to it. In the first letter I got it had a P.S. on it, saying that you loved me and they were your final words."

"Yes they were, but not anymore, I have lots of final words to say now, but I need to try and sleep, I hurt like crazy."

**A/N Well so far at least Sara is alive (you didn't think I'd kill her off did you at least not yet.) Evil laughs emanate from author's evil mind. If I did that out loud my partner would have me committed.**

**Now I daresay someone out there actually reads this. No reviews, no updates.**

**Many thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, encouraged is appreciated, suggestions welcomed, inspiration priceless. **

**If you would like to know what comes next, you know what to do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Payback Can Be A Killer, Literally**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI, ever wonder if any of CSI ever reads this stuff?**

**Oh dear, well at least they are all alive.**

Chapter 6

Jim Brass was bearing up well, his back was severely bruised and the sharp splinters had cut into the flesh, his broken leg was set in surgery and started to feel somewhat normal again, especially on those marvelous painkillers.

Catherine wasn't doing quite so well however, her spine had suffered quite a trauma, three ribs on each side broken, crushed hand, broken lower arm,and both legs broken. Emergency surgery saved her life and now she was basically stable, but she would need more surgery to fix her crushed hand properly. She was in ICU when Nick and Greg went up to visit her. The nurse let them go in for five minutes.

"Hey Cath, you don't look so hot, but a lot better than you did earlier, but still beautiful as always," smiled Nick.

"Nicky, up yours, but thanks guys, looks like I'm going to be here a while. The doctor said my spine could be damaged or just severely bruised but they don't know yet. Nicky, what will I do if I'm paralyzed?"

"For starters Cath, you can sit still and listen to me play my music drive you insane," grinned Greg.

"Ok wonderful motivation to get better I guess. How is Sara doing, after all that I'd hate to lose her and what about Jim? I can't get any information off the nurses at all, all they keep telling me is that I need my rest and that they can't discuss other patients."

Nick gave her one of his patented Texas smiles. "Jim is fine, a bit bruised and a few cuts and Sara will be fine too, the surgeons repaired her lung, pinned her ribs and when the rohypnol totally clears her system she can get some morphine for the pain. Grissom hasn't left her side. Masterson has moved on but we'll get him, we have enough evidence on him now and we think he's in a coastal state."

Greg cleared his throat and began. "At least we're all gonna be ok, and the team survives another day to fight the bad guys."

-/-

Catherine did have her reconstructive surgery on her hand and her mobility came back although she was still undergoing extensive and initially painful physiotherapy to get back to full fitness, something she was looking forward to. Actually the doctor's diagnosis hadn't been as bad as first thought, her spinal trauma was only that, trauma, no actual damage. Her ribs healed quickly while she rested and her legs had pins in them that helped them heal better. A good result considering what could have happened.

It had been a month since all the surgery and everyone was working twice as hard trying to find this guy.

**Three months** passed since the house had collapsed and all the team were fighting fit again then Grissom received another letter.

_Grissom_

_I see your team beat my efforts, next time they won't be so lucky, but this time I won't give you as many clues nor tell you whose life is at risk. Be careful because it may be yours or even dear Sara's. _

_Me Again_

_P.S. Say hello to Sara for me, I do miss her company._

Grissom immediately paged everyone to meet in the break room in five minutes, and looked stony faced at them when he arrived there, letter in hand.

"You can all read this, everyone is wear his or her sidearm, with spare clip, until this guy is caught, and no one goes anywhere alone. I want you doubled up even in living arrangements. Catherine, it's a lot to ask you but could Lindsey stay with your mother or sister for while? I don't want her to get caught up in all of this."

"That's no problem Gil, but what about the pairings, are you going to do that or should we work it out between ourselves?"

"I'll do it Cath. you and Sara together, Greg, you and Nick, Warrick and myself, if it doesn't work we can switch around later ok? One other thing keep your cells with you at all times along with your guns, sleep with them, eat with them, bathe with them."

"I think we get it Grissom," answered Catherine ,"but do you really think he will try again? I mean he failed once and he knows we'll be on our guard. That makes him either very stupid or very dangerous."

"Trust me, he isn't stupid, but he is very dangerous, and this time I doubt he'll hesitate to use a gun."

Every crime scene they went to had them all looking over their shoulders, jumping at every shadow, even Brass had called in for extra uniforms for each crime scene for protection. Everyone had to wear bullet proof vests under their CSI vests. No chances were taken. This went on for two weeks and everyone's nerves were so frayed that even breakfast at the diner held no charm for them anymore. They were simply worn out with worry and work, and began to let their guard down, not expecting trouble anymore. When it arrived they were prepared but not ready for it.

Sara and Catherine were running late for work, very late in fact. Catherine's car had run out of gas on the way in, to which she was very surprised as she'd only filled it the day before. She got out of the car to check the filler cap. Sara was slightly suspicious and so reached her cell to call Grissom where they were and why they would be late. She never made that call.

The side window shattered, showering Sara in safety glass fragments, then she found herself looking down the barrel of a Desert Eagle. Catherine was nowhere in sight, no traffic was in sight either, this was not looking good.

"We meet again Ms Sidle, I missed you but somehow I don't think you'll survive this time now get out of the car and lie face down on the pavement. It's either that or I spread your brain all over Ms Willows car interior."

Sara was speechless, she was frozen to the seat until he roughly dragged her out and threw her onto the ground. "Don't disobey me Sara, or Catherine will suffer more for it."

As Sara lay on the ground, in the dirt, she saw a mop of strawberry blonde hair behind the car, she also saw that the hair was bloody, this whole setup had been staged to get them alone in a bad part of town.

"What have you done to her you animal?" growled Sara.

"Never you mind, she'll be alright, and if you speak to me like that again, you won't be alright."

Taking out a pair of handcuffs, he cuffs Sara's wrists behind her back, opened the tailgate of Catherine's car, and threw Sara into the back, adding another set of cuffs to her ankles. He then did the same with Catherine, the blonde letting out a small moan of pain. He brought out from his hiding place a can of petrol and partially filled the tank, got in and drove the girls away with him. He was back and he was about to make life HELL for the all the CSIs in Las Vegas.

**A/N All fun and games for this team, who knows what will happen next?**

**Now I daresay someone out there actually reads this. No reviews, no updates.**

**Many thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, encouraged is appreciated, suggestions welcomed, inspiration priceless. **

**If you would like to know what comes next, you know what to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Payback Can Be A Killer, Literally**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI, ever wonder if any of CSI ever reads this stuff? Hands up those who would be embarrassed.**

**Things are getting worse for the ladies it would seem.**

Chapter 7

In the lab, tempers were still at breaking point but suddenly everything calmed down when Grissom came in wondering where Sara and Catherine were. They were never late, or if they were they called, it was standard procedure now, especially now. That could only mean one thing. Grissom got out his phone.

"Jim I need an APB out on Catherine's vehicle, FAST. I suspect foul play."

"Archie can you find anything on Catherine or Sara's phone GPS? At least try ok and let me know immediately."

"Greg check all street cameras from Catherine's place to here, every single one, especially the worse parts they'd travel through."

"Warrick and Nick, I want you at a 419 at the Tangiers, Sophia will meet you there. Let's go we all have work to do."

Greg checked every street camera he could until he found it, and it chilled him to the bone. He watched the footage of Catherine getting out of her car, a stranger hit her on the head, he came out of the shadows. Her form collapsed to the road behind her car, then he watched events unfold as Sara was dragged out, thrown down and handcuffed, both women thrown cuffed into the back of the car. The perp then looked up at the camera and smiled. Greg froze the image and blew it up, Jefferey Masterson.

"Archie tell me you have something please, anything, the car, the cell phones, even the secret ingredients for KFC, please." (Sorry I know they are good so why not?)

"Sorry Greg nothing yet but I'm still working on it, it takes time." Greg walked away inconsolable, and headed to Grissom's office.

"Found the site, and it looks a bit odd, Masterson has them alright, he smiled at the camera."

"Grab your kit and let's get out there."

-/-

Sara and Catherine were not looking hopeful at this stage, Sara knew what this man was capable of, and Cath hadn't returned to the land of the living yet. This place was not a normal basement type of hiding place, in fact she had no idea where or what this place was, ok it had concrete walls, a steel door and from the looks of things, no windows. It was all artificial lighting and Sara got an awful feeling in her stomach about something she was not seeing. Her awful feelings were cut short as Catherine started to stir and moan. '_Bastard must have hit her pretty hard, and I don't like all that blood._'

"Cath, can you hear me, try and talk to me, anything."

"Sara? Where are we and why is my head hurting so much?"

"One word explains everything, Masterson, he hit you and grabbed me, not much I could do looking down the barrel of a Desert Eagle, probably what he hit you with."

"Hell, we are dead then aren't we Sara?" Catherine tried to sit up, her head spinning and the handcuffs impeding every movement. "He hasn't made life easy for us has he, what's with the handcuffs? Why can't he just use rope or tape like every other kidnapper does."

Sara had to laugh at that remark. "Trust you to find fault and get picky in your choice of restraints Cath, I promise that when we get home I won't ever use cuffs on you, I'll use rope instead."

"Sidle that is so not funny."

Just then they heard a lock click and the well greased door opened noiselessly.

"Good evening ladies, I trust you are quite comfortable, sorry about the lack of space but I simply refused to have the place too big, this is just the right size, you better pray it is big enough as well. I'll explain after I feed you, well while I feed you anyway."

"Not this time Masterson, last time you nearly killed me with those drugs in my food."

"Sara, you can eat and live, or not eat and die, it's your choice, and trust me you will need to drink, it gets hot in here during the day, very hot, I've tested this place, if you drink and eat, you should last about 2 days, without it, maybe 1, perhaps 2 if you are very lucky, but you are running out of luck."

They both agreed to the water anyway, and it was laced with GHB that would take effect within the hour.

"Well done ladies, now I'll explain this situation. Grissom has a letter sent to him with some clues as to your whereabouts, but it's a big city and a bigger desert. This is a small storage bunker attached to an old bomb shelter, the shelter is temperature controlled, but this bunker isn't any longer, I welded up all the ventilation ducts so it is airtight. So in theory, save your breath, you'll need it. I calculated roughly 24 to 36 hours for the both of you. Only one thing more, to leave Ms Sidle with a suitable souvenir like I left you with Ms Willows. Goodbye Ms Willows and Ms Sidle, if you survive this I might turn myself in." He reached down and grabbed Sara by the throat, pulling her up towards him, and rammed his fist several times into her nose, mouth, cheekbone and left eye socket. She was panting for air as he let her go and slide down the wall. He chuckled as he closed and locked the steel door, leaving them in silence.

"Ok Cath, I think this is where I say we are so screwed, neither of us can move worth a damn, that stuff he gave us will kick in soon, and then what? We suffocate in an oven." Blood ran down her face and dried quickly in the heat.

"Calm down Sara, the guys will find us in time, and anyway, panicking will only use up more air….."

The drug hit Catherine quicker than Sara due to her previous head injury and she was soon unconscious, leaving Sara watching over her colleague until she too passed out, whether from the beating or the drug, it didn't matter.

**A/N Let's see now, who wants what? Rescue or death, the coin can decide either way.**

**Many thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, encouragment is appreciated, suggestions welcomed, inspiration priceless. **

**I do love feedback, so PLEASE FEED ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Payback Can Be A Killer, Literally**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI**

**Now we'll see what happens to our ladies.**

Chapter 8

Nothing of any use was found by any of the team members, however Catherine's car was found by a patrol car just off the I 95 with no one inside. Warrick and Nick arrived to find blood in the back, keys in the ignition, also found both Catherine's and Sara's cell phones, guns and ID badges inside. A letter addressed to Grissom was found in the glove compartment.

Grissom read the letter when Nick handed it to him.

_Grissom_

_You have at maximum 36 hours or both lovely ladies will be dead, in short, they will run out of air, or bake first. The combination of both heat and lack of air is lethal. Good Luck._

_Me Again_

"Right guys he's given us a clue here. Not a big one, but where does it get really hot, and have airtight places, and is not in the city?"

Greg stepped up to the big local Nevada map. "Here are several old bomb shelters, not airtight but get really hot without ventilation working. I've been in some of those as a kid, we found some old storage rooms that were sealable making them airtight, some even had the doors welded closed to avoid accidents. What if he broke open a sealed storage bunker?"

"Great idea Greg, all we need to know now is how many are there and how do we search them all?"

"Grissom, what if we are approaching this all wrong, what if they are in the city?" pointed out Warrick.

"That wouldn't suit his taste, he goes for out of the way places, and one of these would fit, considering how many there may be."

"There are fifty Grissom, all scattered in different parts but I ran a check on property owners, Masterson's family owned one of the properties many years ago but sold it, there are ten shelters on that place alone."

"Right I'll call Brass, it's a starting point, Greg locate all of them and give the location maps to Brass. This is going to be a lot of legwork guys, and full rescue gear, including dogs, cutting equipment and paramedics."

They headed out on what they were hoping was their version of the cavalry riding to the rescue. They just hoped there would be someone left to rescue. Their timeframe had now been cut by 4 hours.

-/-

Sara woke suddenly, the drugs wearing off quickly as she hadn't taken in as much as Masterson had thought. She had actually spilled a lot. God it was hot and when her eyes managed to focus they found a thermometer on the wall, it read 120. Her head felt like she'd gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson and lost, the blood had dried but there had been a lot of it. '_Great Sidle, now you'll slowly roast to death, any hotter and it's unsurvivable without more water, at least Cath won't know about it and won't feel anything_.'

Rivulets of sweat poured down both girls bodies, dehydration setting in and Sara was preparing herself for the worst when Catherine moaned and started to rouse herself.

"Turn that furnace down Lindsey, it's way too hot in this house."

"Cath? Wake up, it's me Sara."

"Sara? Turn down the heat will you, I'm boiling alive here, I know it's winter but no need to have the heat on full blast."

"Cath the heater isn't on, we're not at home, and it's summer, just don't try to move or do anything, we can't anyway."

"Sara? Oh God, I remember now, my head wants to explode, I need water and a cool shower."

"Don't worry, this won't last much longer, we'll either run out of air, or we'll be rescued, this guy isn't that smart, at least not smarter than the combined team, if he left the smallest clue they'll find us. I know Greg, he used to play in these old bomb shelters, he told me about them, they'll come in time. Just hang in there. I just wish my head didn't hurt so much from when he hit me"

At a certain temperature the human brain swells inside the skull, and to prevent some damage the whole system shuts down and goes into life preserving capacity, both Catherine and Sara had reached that level of heat, dehydration and lack of fresh oxygen. The CO2 buildup was high and both girls had passed out, not knowing if they would ever wake up again. The likelihood was grim. They were at death's door and starting to knock.

-/-

Police, Search and Rescue, Dog Squad, CSIs, Rangers, all were out checking every bomb shelter, Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Greg were heading to one in particular. Partly exposed above ground it loomed ominously as they approached the shelter door. They door was chained and padlocked, a NO TRESPASSING sign attached to it. The chain and lock were new. The police officers with them brought over boltcutters and cut away the padlock allowing access. It was soon apparent that this place was stiflingly hot. The odour in the room was bad, like rotting food or….the mental image was best left out.

The storage room was on the other side or the room, there they were faced with a series of locks, deadbolts, pad bolts, padlocks. Only an angle grinder could get through the deadbolt or someone who could pick locks. Lock picking was Warricks forte, he'd learnt it early on in life before he was on the right side of the law. He picked the final lock and swung the door open.

The heat and smell of what was inside turned their stomachs. They saw Catherine and Sara lying in what could only be described as their own filth, blood and sweat. Their bodies pale and thin, but as they watched, they saw a steady rise and fall in their chests. They weren't too late. Paramedics rushed in.

"IV saline, oxygen, ice their heads and bodies. Someone get these damned cuffs off them."

With the oxygen mask on they could feel the air getting to their systems again, Sara was stirring but mumbling incoherently then she lay still, just the steady breathing was heard from her. Catherine was breathing well, however due to her head trauma and larger dose of GHB she started convulsing violently in her weakened state. Paramedics got Sara out of the room and worked steadily on Catherine using anticonvulsants straight into the IV. Slowly her body relaxed and they were able to load her onto the gurney and put her into an ambulance. Both ambulances had a police escort while the paramedics in back worked hard to cool their patients down and work on the forcedly slow rehydration to prevent respiratory or cardiac shock from setting in.

**A/N Oh dear, cooked CSIs, maybe he should have used a microwave. But they aren't out of the woods yet. They are barely alive right now.**

**Many thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, encouragment is appreciated, suggestions welcomed, inspiration priceless. **

**I do love feedback, so PLEASE FEED ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Payback Can Be A Killer, Literally**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI**

**For those who have reviewed this story, I thank each and every one of you**

**Now back to the plot.**

Chapter 9

Neither one was regaining consciousness nor responding to the treatment on the trip back to the hospital. The ER was like a riot scene when they got there, police had cordoned off and area and the expected hospital staff were awaiting the arrival of the patients. Bystanders gawked at this spectacle, some even mentioned that someone famous was coming in. The rumour mill was rife with speculation. That all changed with the ambulances, paramedics, police escorts, CSIs and detectives running in through the door with the hospital staff. Then it all quietened down and then began the long wait, crowds dispersed, police left, leaving only the CSIs and Jim Brass in the waiting room. They had long since renamed it CSI hell.

Doctor Burnett came out to approach the tired and dirty clan of CSIs gathered in the waiting room to discuss both Catherine's and Sara's prognosis. Grissom stood up and awaited the doctor's report.

"Mr Grissom, both ladies are in critical condition, the combination of heat, lack of oxygen, and the GHB has caused severe degradation in muscle tissue, the circulatory system of both was badly retarded and we are now taking them for brain scans to assess any damage in that area. Both have severe head trauma so be prepared for the worst. The drug in their bloodstream had a dual effect, it slowed their breathing, probably saving their lives, but at the same time caused an overload to the brain. In short the brain shut itself down. We'll know more later, but we are now flushing their systems with complete blood transfusions and dialysis."

"When can we see them Doctor?"

"They won't be able to receive any visitors for at least 24 hours, even then you won't be able to talk with them. We are placing them into induced comas after the tests, to allow better stress free healing. You'd do better to come back tomorrow. Go home and get some rest, if there is any improvement, I'll call you immediately."

"Thank you Doctor."

Grissom told the rest of the team the situation and they all trudged out of the hospital and went home to rest.

-/-

All of the team gathered together in the lab to try to find anything to locate Jefferey Masterson. An APB was put out on him, all of Nevada Law Enforcement was looking for him. Jim Brass went as high as he could, The Sherriff, to get a reward posted. The Mayor was informed who in turn went to the Governor. A huge reward was posted, also with the old style of Dead or Alive put on all Wanted posters.

Calls began to flood law enforcement offices, most were crank calls, but at least 5 showed good leads. All were mapped and spaced along a certain route, heading to California. The hunt was on, and State Troopers along that route were alerted, road blocks were set up, nothing was going to get through.

Masterson had planned his exit route well, following the highway to California would be easy and quick, few law enforcement officers ever travelled this route, and the odd State Trooper didn't worry him overly, he had his trusty Desert Eagle with him. His choice of vehicle this time was a stolen pick up, the sort that you see but don't notice on these roads, he was sure he was on a winner here, when fate took a hand.

The left front tyre blew and caused him to swerve off the road into a deep ditch. He cursed his luck, and cursed louder at the lack of airbags in the decrepit old truck. The steering wheel impacted his chest and head but his seat belt saved his life. Now he was alone, injured, and on foot in the middle of the desert highway. He reached for his police scanner to listen for any possible hunt for him in progress, nothing was on the air, just worthless police babble.

He fought his way out of the truck, around to the back where he kept his supplies of food and water.

One of the tools in the back had been thrust forward into his collection of water bottles, half of them were now broken and empty, he was furious and frustrated. Now he had to carry his own water and food, the heavy gun and just keep walking, his head and chest burning with pain. He knew he wouldn't give up easily, he wasn't going to turn himself in like he had promised, he would die fighting.

-/-

Catherine and Sara were making remarkable progress, although not without problems at first. Both had to be revived after their hearts stopped, the doctors blamed the excess stress on the circulatory systems of both women. Brain scans had proved to be all clear and now all that remained was to make sure that all systems were brought back to normal. Bandages were wrapped around Sara's wrists and ankles, all same Catherine, the cuffs in those conditions had not been kind. The skin beneath was torn, bruised and bloody but would heal in time. Their heads were swathed in various bandages making them look like mummies, Sara even sported wicked twin black eyes as a result of a broken nose and eye socket. The doctors had even taken them out of their comas to examine them more closely and run recognition tests on memory, reflexes and strength.

Grissom came in after shift to see both of them, first visiting Sara.

"Hey Sara glad to see you are awake, you look a lot better now than when we last saw you. The guys send their love and will visit later."

"Grissom tell me that it was all a bad dream, please. Tell me that I wasn't looking down the barrel of Desert Eagle, nor were we stuck in that hotbox for however long it was. Most of all tell me Catherine is alive and well."

"Sorry Sara, I can't tell you the first ones, but Catherine will be fine, you gave us quite a scare for a while but you'll be fine and back to work in no time."

**A/N Is Grissom for real? She'll be fine? Yep and I have this lovely bridge in Sydney Harbour I'd like to sell you, it's quite a bargain.**

**Many thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, encouragment is appreciated, suggestions welcomed, inspiration priceless. **

**I do love feedback, so PLEASE FEED ME!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Payback Can Be A Killer, Literally**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI**

**They are safe, but not sound. Final chapter.**

Chapter 10

"You don't get it do you Grissom, we won't be 'fine' as you put it, that maniac kidnapped us, nearly killed Cath in the process, then beat the shit out of me, drugged us, handcuffed us, and left us to die. What part of that is 'fine', we aren't bug specimens Griss, we are human beings, with feelings, emotions and right now, nightmares. I'm afraid. Scared of what he will do next, we can't continue to be this lucky. You know it and I know it."

"Sara…"

"Just go Grissom, my head hurts and I want to sleep." She turned away from him and a tear fell down her cheek, she was drowning in her own emotions.

Lindsey was Catherine's first visitor, along with Lindsey's grandmother, they were shocked at the pale face staring back at them, the deep lines and pain etched deeply, and her eyes no longer held that sparkle. Hopefully that would return in time.

"Mom, are you ok? You'll be coming home soon right? I miss you so much, please get better quickly. Uncle Gris told us what had happened but I think he sugar coated it some."

"I'll be home soon honey, the doctors still have some tests to run to make sure my brain still works properly. I can't explain it all to you now, I don't even think I can explain it to myself, I just need some time and help when I get home."

"Sure Mom no problem." Lindsey picked up on her mom's stare towards Lily and decided that her mom had something else not for her ears. "I'll be outside while you two talk ok?" She quickly departed the room.

"Is something wrong Cath, come on, I'm your mother what aren't you telling me?"

"Everything is wrong mom, I'm getting no information out of anyone, I don't know how Sara is, my head hurts badly, and I'm constantly scared that he will walk through that door at any moment. He wasn't into killing us himself, apart from this bump on my head and beating up on Sara, he just left us in there to die. The heat was unimaginable, the air almost gone. Another hour and we would have been dead." She just broke down and cried while her mom held her close. Her daughter had reached breaking point and seriously needed help.

"I won't say I understand Cath, because there's no way I can, but we can help you through this, get back into life. You stayed alive because you are one tough woman, and Lindsey and I will help all we can, both you and Sara. Yes Sara is alive and well, although pretty much the same as you, the two of you can help each other."

"You really think so mom?"

"I know so, in fact I think we'll have Sara stay at your place with all of us during your recuperation, I think she'll go for it."

Catherine looked relieved and let a small smile creep across her face. "I'll let you tell Sara then, since you seem to have everything arranged."

"Back later honey, take care."

Lily walked into Sara's room and saw a very scared woman staring back at her.

"Hi Sara, I have some news for you, apart from Catherine saying hi. It has been decided, with your agreement of course, that you will spend your recuperation in the Willows household with myself and Lindsey as your servants." She said the last part with a grin.

Sara couldn't help but smile back. "I don't want to put you to any trouble Lily, besides I'd be fine in my own apartment."

"And just who would look after you, cook your food, run errands, shopping and everything else?"

"I would, I just have to try harder."

"No Sara, I saw the look in your eyes, you were in panic mode as soon as the door opened, you wouldn't even be able to set foot outside without a police escort, Catherine is the same. Both of you are angry and afraid, you can both help each other."

"When did you become a psychiatrist Lily?"

"When I had children, it's part of being a parent, being able to analyze your kids and reading them. You two are easy, especially now."

"Ok then, you win. I can't see myself winning this argument, I see where Cath gets it from."

-/-

Meanwhile back on I 95 Masterson's stolen pickup had been found by a state trooper. Suddenly the area was alive with police activity, search dogs were being used to follow his trail. All law enforcement in the area were put on high alert, some working from the border towards the site, the rest working outwards following the dogs.

They came across one empty water bottle after the other and now he wandered off the highway into the desert. Relief dogs were brought in to begin a fresh assault, they knew they were getting closer, they just didn't know how close.

Masterson had found a small cave to hide in and write a final letter to Gil Grissom.

_Grissom LVPD Crime Lab_

_When you read this I'll be either dead, in custody, or out for your own personal blood. Tell the ladies I am sorry, sorry about two things. For one, putting them through this because of you. And secondly, because I didn't succeed. I hate you with every ounce of my being. I'm also sorry that I probably won't have the chance to make you pay. If you are hunting me yourself, pray you don't find me._

_I almost wish I had inflicted more damage to those lovely ladies, the sort I want to inflict on you, tear the flesh off your bones, make you die slowly, suffering every agony. Alas it won't happen, Think yourself fortunate. Goodbye Gilbert Grissom, may you go to hell._

_Jefferey Masterson_

He heard the dogs barking in the distance, his time was up. He placed all his ammunition beside him, picked up his precious Desert Eagle and waited.

As the dogs got closer he took aim and fired, one dog went down, dead. This enraged the handlers who quickly withdrew their dogs and waited for more reinforcements, and SWAT.

The SWAT team were there almost before you could blink, they rapelled down from a chopper and quickly dispersed into the surrounding sand. Most were snipers and using IR scopes could see their targets generally before their targets even knew they were targets. Masterson knew he was a target, but no police were coming near him, they were all hiding behind their cars some distance away.

He fired off a few more shots, one passing through a police car, and coming to rest in a Kevlar vest. One bruised, but alive, officer was thankful.

One high powered rifle shot rang out, then a call "Suspect Down". Other SWAT members approached from the side, not getting into the sniper's line of fire, they had to check to see if the suspect was dead or alive.

"Suspect Up" Another shot rang out, followed quickly by all snipers firing. "Suspect Down"

The suspect was dead, Jefferey Masterson had nine high powered rifle bullets in his body, the last one was between his eyes.

SWAT cleared the scene and picked up the letter, Brass and his officers, plus a local coroner arrived. The local coroner pronounced TOD and waited for the Vegas coroner to turn up for collection, Brass took the letter back to the lab. Two CSIs were dispatched to process the scene and to clear the SWAT team for a good shoot.

Satisfied SWAT members wore congratulatory slaps on the back from just about every officer present, and all were thankful that another scumbag would bother them no more.

-/-

Grissom received the letter and read it angrily, then entered it into evidence, the case now had to be wound up, it was solved, just the paperwork to be done. The damage done could not be undone, but hopefully it could be repaired.

Both Sara and Catherine were relieved to hear of Masterson's death, and eagerly wanted to shake the hands of the men who shot him, saving their minds from fears of later retribution if he had been taken to trial. Dead he could hurt no one.

The Willows family put on a great party as a celebration for the welcome return home from hospital of both Catherine and Sara, both had regained lost weight and looked fit and healthy. All of their colleagues came and great time was had by all, at least on the surface. Sara and Catherine were still distant in their dealings with people, they lacked that spark and vigour that they had usually had. It would return, but a lot of work had to be done meanwhile. They had support, counselors and their best friends to call on.

To an outsider looking in, everything looked normal, but to an insider, things weren't normal but were getting there slowly. The nightmares were decreasing, anxiety attacks were less frequent and having been cleared for work again, the two colleagues teamed up to once again tackle the worst that Vegas could throw at them.

If they could triumph over adversity, they could beat the bad guys. No Problem.

The End.

**A/N Remember you always need support from friends, they are to be cherished and not taken lightly.**

**I do love feedback, so PLEASE FEED ME!**


End file.
